starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:3.997 ABY
3.997 ABY foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 3.997 ABY: Eventos *Os primos Keto encenam um golpe político e militar no sistema Imperatriz Teta, tomando o controle do sistema de seus pais estabelecendo o culto Sith conhecido como o Krath. O golpe começa na Santa Crusada de Krath.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force *A força tarefa da República e dos Jedi vem em auxilio do planeta Imperatriz Teta, que conseguiu adiar o Krath, mas o culto Sith leva a República para fora do sistema na Batalha de Koros Maior. Ulic Qel-Droma é infectado com a magia Sith de Aleema Keto durante um ataque na nave de comando da República Confiança I, e ele inconscientemente começa a se voltar para o lado sombrio.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith *O Conclave Jedi em Deneba é interrompido por droides de batalha de Krath, e os droides serventes no conclave atacam os Jedi no evento. Os Jedi destroem seus opressores, mas Arca Jeth é morto por droides de Krath na batalha.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side *Ulic Qel-Droma tenta se infiltrar no Krath por dentro, mas é seduzido pelo lado sombrio por Aleema Keto. Qel-Droma mata Satal e se torna o líder do Krath juntamente com Aleema, e uma missão de resgate Jedi falha quando Qel-Droma se recusa a partir.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets *Na mesma época, o Jedi sedente por poder Exar Kun pesquisa por ensinamentos Sith e acha o espírito de Freedon Nadd na lua de Onderon, Dxun, onde ele é treinado nos caminhos do lado sombrio da Força antes de seguir para Yavin IV para adquirir mais poder. Kun por fim mata o espírito de Nadd e procura Ulic Qel-Droma para eliminar um rival em potencial.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi *Nomi Sunrider organiza uma segunda missão de resgate na mesma época em que Kun chega em Imperatriz Teta, e Kun e Qel-Droma acabam num duelo. Contudo, o duelo é terminado pelo espírito de Marka Ragnos, que aponta Kun e Qel-Droma como Lordes Negros dos Sith como Mestre e aprendiz. Juntando forças com Kun, Qel-Droma recusa a tentativa de resgate de Sunrider, e os dois Sith formam a Irmandade dos Sith.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault Batalhas *Batalha de Koros Maior. *Batalha de Deneba. *Missão para Imperatriz Teta. *Segunda Batalha de Imperatriz Teta. Mortes *Halkans. *Arca Jeth na Batalha de Deneba. *Satal Keto na Segunda Batalha de Imperatriz Teta. *Vara Nreem em Krayiss Dois. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fontes *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Notas e referências ---- Categoria:Anos das Antigas Guerras Sith Categoria:Anos na Era da Velha República